


Promises

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU-Snape Lives, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cross-Generation Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindors rush in where angels fear to tread. For Harry Potter, that place just happens to be Severus Snape's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for my November submission to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/daily_deviant/) and dedicated to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/torino10154/profile)[**torino10154**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/torino10154/). <3 Please forgive the summary. The fic is not nearly as cracky as it implies, ~~unfortunately,~~ but I couldn't resist. Thanks to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/roozetter/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/roozetter/)**roozetter** for the feedback and beta!

"This is highly irregular," Severus said. Harry was pleased Severus' velvety tones weren't laced with a sneer. He seemed more surprised than anything, though he barely showed any emotion. His eyes were the tiniest bit wider than usual and his lips trembled imperceptibly. Anyone else would assume Severus was not affected at all. But Harry wasn't just anyone; he'd been watching his former Professor, now colleague, throughout the first half of the school year and he knew Severus' face almost better than his own.

"No one's ever offered to share a bottle of Odgen's with you before?" Harry said innocently, referring to their near-empty glasses sitting on the small table in Severus' quarters.

"That is not to what I'm referring," Severus said, and had Harry been that same brash sixteen-year-old he'd once been, Harry had no doubt "you impertinent brat" would have followed his words. But Harry was no longer that boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, angry and lashing out against those he didn't understand, and Severus no longer bore the pain and stress of having to lead a double-life and make certain his true allegiances were never clear. They both were merely professors now, who respected one another, and who were interested in being much more than just colleagues. At least Harry hoped Severus felt the same, but he was fairly confident in his assumptions. He hadn't missed the way Severus slid his gaze over Harry's body when he thought no one would notice. Severus was interested; Harry just hoped it would be for more than one night.

"Oh," Harry said, a sly smile coming to his lips. His tongue was loose with drink and he was tired of dancing around the heart of the matter. "No one's ever offered to suck your cock before while sharing a bottle of Odgen's. Is that it?"

Severus' lips tightened and his eyes flashed with something Harry couldn't identify before he stood, his robes sweeping behind him as he twisted towards the door. Harry had the very real fear he was about to be unceremoniously tossed out on his arse.

"If you are quite done making a fool out of me with your twisted game of revenge, I'll thank you to--"

Harry stood so fast he knocked over the chair he'd been sitting on and in two long strides he closed the distance between them. Severus stilled, a partial snarl frozen on his lips.

"I don't make offers I don't intend to keep," Harry murmured. He finally recognized that look in Severus' eyes as they gazed at one another; it was fear. He laid a palm flat against Severus' chest and could feel Severus' heart race beneath his touch. He expected Severus to pull away or to push him back, but Severus seemed stuck in place. Harry had only moments to act.

"I promise you, this is not game," Harry said.

And then Harry kissed him.

For a moment Severus remained still, his lips soft but unmovable, his chest rigid beneath Harry's palm, but then Severus came alive, sweeping his arms around Harry's waist, his mouth opening, coaxing Harry's tongue between his lips with his own. Harry's heart hammered in his chest and he was hard in an instant. Severus maneuvered them until his thigh was pressed, hard and hot, where Harry needed it the most. He couldn't help but rut against Severus like an animal, hot spikes of pleasure moving through him as swiftly as Severus' thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. But Harry found the strength somehow to pull away, just barely, not wanting to come like a randy teenager so quickly during their first encounter. Not if he hoped to make this the first of many.

"Professor Potter," Severus said, his voice, low and husky, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"If I'm going to suck your cock, you really should call me Harry," Harry whispered. He pushed open Severus' robes, dropped to his knees, and eyed the outline of Severus' thick erection straining the front of his trousers. A heady rush of power swept through Harry, knowing that he was the one to bring Severus to such a state. He couldn't help but lean over and mouth the shaft through the fabric before he worked the plait open.

"You always were most impatient," Severus said, but Harry was pleased with how his voice trembled. His fingers carded through Harry's hair almost soothingly, and Harry looked up, flashing him a grin.

"Not always such a bad thing, is it?" The only answer Harry received was a quick tug of his hair, but Harry didn't care because he was too busy shoving Severus' trousers and pants down around his hips until Severus' cock sprung forth, hard and flushing an angry red. Harry's mouth watered. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed halfway down in one go.

Severus cursed under his breath, his fingers suddenly unbearably tight in Harry's hair. His cock was thick and heavy in Harry's mouth, and Harry hummed as he wrapped one hand around the base. He took Severus in further, winding his tongue around the shaft as his lips met the side of his fist. His own erection ached, demanding attention, but as Harry snaked his other hand between his robes, Severus yanked hard on his hair.

"Do not even think it, Potter," Severus growled. One moment Harry was bobbing on Severus' silky length, saliva dripping down his chin, and the next he was roughly pulled to his feet by his shoulders, Severus' tongue thrusting between his lips where his cock had been scant seconds before.

"Severus-" Harry groaned, his voice muffled by Severus' mouth for Harry couldn't bear to pull away enough even though his desire to suck Severus' cock had not even been close to satisfied. "I want...I want—Oh!"

Severus worked open the front of Harry's trousers and curled his hand around both their cocks. They slid together, Severus' shaft still slick with Harry's spit, and the friction and heat were nearly unbearable. Severus's grip was firm, his rhythm swift and even, and Harry moaned unabashedly, his knees going weak under the onslaught. Too soon he could feel that familiar tightness in his centre coiling into a knot and his balls drawing up; he was never going to last.

"What do you want, Professor Potter?" Severus whispered. He drew back far enough that his face came into focus; his eyes bored into Harry's, darkened with a lust that mirrored Harry's own.

"I want—I want your come down my throat," Harry said boldly, though a hot flush crept up his neck at the words. It was ridiculous; he'd had the man's cock in his mouth minutes ago, and now his was in Severus' hand, and yet Severus' gaze still undid him so easily.

Severus' grip never faltered as Harry reached between them, stroking the side of Severus' cock that he could reach. But Severus smiled the first genuine smile Harry could ever remember seeing on his face. "Perhaps that will be possible."

With his words, Harry's orgasm ripped through him at a terrifying pace and Severus pressed their mouths together, swallowing his moans. Harry shuddered and shuddered against him, his legs like jelly as Severus steady hand stroked him gently, milking every last drop from him until Harry was empty.

Empty, but not sated. Not in the least.

Harry fell to his knees. Severus' erection bounced before him, covered in strings of Harry's come. He gripped Severus' hips and pressed his mouth to the underside, licking down around Severus' balls and back up, following the thick pulsing vein all the way to the tip. His aroma was intoxicating, musky and purely male, and it made Harry ache inside for something he couldn't quantify. He took Severus into his mouth again, curling his tongue around Severus' thick shaft as he tasted himself on Severus' skin.

Severus didn't moan; he didn't make a sound, but his fingers clutched at Harry's hair and his hips began to pump in a quick jerky rhythm. Pre-come spurted over Harry's tongue, mixing with his own flavour, and it was so arousing, Harry's spent cock twitched twice and began to swell. Harry relaxed his throat and took Severus in as deep as he could, and Severus started to pound his mouth, thrusting deep over and over again.

Suddenly he stilled, balls flush to Harry's chin, and his cock throbbed and exploded, filling Harry's mouth with come. Harry swallowed and swallowed until Severus abruptly pulled out and smeared the last of it over Harry's lips.

Severus gazed down at him, his dark eyes reflecting the dim light. "Are you going to hoard it all for yourself?"

Harry barely managed to resist licking his lips as he stood once more, this time on unsteady legs. Severus drew him into a kiss, but this one was soft, almost chaste, and yet it made Harry shiver all over.

"Perhaps next time," he whispered, "you'll save me some."

Later, after Severus carefully Scourgified them both and put himself back together, he sat at the small table and returned to his whisky as if nothing had occurred. But the promise of his words still rang in Harry's ears.

Next time. Harry would hold him to that.

 

 

 


End file.
